LeafWings (Species)
__NOEDITSECTION__ LeafWings About LeafWings are a tribe originating from the continent of Pantala, along with the HiveWings and the SilkWings. In the events of the books, they were noted to have almost gone extinct. Their home territory was a lush, poisonous jungle- a habitat similar to the Pyrrihian RainWings. Appearance LeafWings are typically found in shades of green, brown, red, or orange- much what you'd expect from their species namesake. They have slender bodies, similar to the RainWings. Their snouts are curved in a similar way that SkyWing snouts are. Their wings are shaped like leaves, once again coinciding with their namesake. The end of their tails also resembles a leaf. Their horns appear similar to a leaf's stem. They have rounded, uneven scales that can be found in a variety of colors. : Color Palette A LeafWing's main color is typically greens or browns. However, going along with their name, their colors can range from shades of red, yellow, or orange as well. See below for examples: Abilities Ability 1: Photosynthesis LeafWings are able to absorb sunlight to gain any energy that they need. Most LeafWings will take time out of their day (most likely around the morning) to complete this process. — Event, Book Name, p.## Ability 2: Plant Growth Manipulation Some LeafWings are able to control and manipulate plant growth at their will. They can do things such as speed up a plant's growth or control where a plant will grow. The effectiveness of this power varies from dragon to dragon, with some being more efficient in using it and others needing time to learn how to use the power. — Sundew growing roots to make an opening, The Lost Continent, p.275-276 Ability 3: Use of Plants and Bugs as Weapons LeafWings are known to have a vast knowledge of various bugs and plants. They've developed ways to be generally resourceful with them, such as using them as weapons. For example, they might carry around a jar of a poisonous bug with them to send onto an enemy. — Sundew using bullet ants against the Librarian, The Lost Continent, p.215-217 Ability 4: Gardening Due to the LeafWings' natural knowledge of plants, they are also known to be acclaimed gardeners. They know how to grow plants in effective conditions to get the best possible outcome. This ability essentially boils down to if a LeafWing has learned about growing plants or not. LeafWings on Melanis The LeafWings are most common in the Kingdom of Tranquility, as this kingdom's territory best aligns with the LeafWings' native habitat- a lush jungle area. In the Kingdom of Tranquility, they most often have occupations in agriculture, whether that be growing food, trading food, or even growing herbs. They also commonly have occupations in medicine and healing, due to their vast knowledge of plants and herbs. Due to their need of sunlight for photosynthesis, they're extremely rare in the Kingdom of Erudite, unless they are hybrids who don't necessarily require sunlight. They are sometimes found in Kingdom of Radiance, though nowhere near as common as they are in the Kingdom of Tranquility. Resources Useful resources for LeafWing characters or LeafWing hybrids: *LeafWings — Wings of Fire Wiki (May Contain Spoilers!)